One last dream of you
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: "I love you Kish." Those word will stay forever in my heart as I fall into a sleep I will never wake up from.   KISSHUXICHIGO. Now rated T for language. Please R&R
1. Fallen

_**Hi, it's me! Sorry for not updating any stories lately but I'm going to move when school ends so I've been pretty busy. Sorry, but I managed to write this short oneshot. It's sad but I think it turned out really good! Please read & review. Oh and Black Butler is a really good anime, MUST WATCH, same with Gosick and 07 Ghost and Tegami Bachi ***__**already told u**__*** :) Enjoy!**_

One Last Dream of You

_KisshuXIchigo_

_A blade through my heart, a blade. _

_But I wasn't alone. I was with her. With the person I had loved to most in this painful world. I wasn't alone anymore. Because she had told me one thing:_

"Kish… I love you."

"Please don't go."

_All because of that, I felt warm, my heart felt complete and I didn't need anything anymore. The hole in my heart that so many people had enlarged over the years was gone, all because of her. She loved me back, and that was all I could have asked for. All I could ever have dreamed of. I was dying, why? The blade, that blade had ended everything, my heart, my soul, my life, but I knew that I was happy, because she was here. The only thing this blade had not pierced through was my love, my love for Ichigo. This blade was stabbed trough my heart from one emotion, one, and one only.  
>Anger, <em>

_Rage,_

_Wrath_

_In other words, one of the seven deadly sins. _

_Yes, Aoyama Masaya had killed me._

_And now, Ichigo was crying her heart out, crying forevermore. _

_But as she cried, she told me things that were more than what I had thought she felt. And with that, she had made me cry, too._

"Ichigo! Please stay with me!" I cried as I saw her walk away. She turned, her eyes full of hatred. "You killed Pudding and Lettuce! How could I ever forgive you?" She yelled, tears flowing down her soft, pale face. My eyes widened in pain as I realized what she had just said.

"Ichigo, I didn't kill them, you don't understand!" I cried. She threw her arms up.

"What is it that I don't understand? Just tell me! Come on, TELL ME!" She yelled, her eyes tightly shut. "You killed them Kisshu, you monster damn you! You killed my best friends!" Tears flew around her face as she shook it.

"Ichigo," I tried my best to control my pain and sadness, obviously not succeeding as tears of my own started to fall down my face. "Please understand, it wasn't me. It was the sickness from our planet! Deep Blue was the one that brought it here!" I tried to explain. She didn't listen, her tone became serious, full of anger and hatred.

"That's just like you, Kisshu," She whispered. "Trying to blame everything on other people." The she did something that I never thought possible. She snickered. She was getting scarier than me, but, there was still a hint of sadness in it. I looked away as her eyes were getting darker. If I said anything else, she might snap. I did not want that. She smirked as she saw that I wasn't defying her.

"Kisshu, I don't want to see you ever again." She said. And my eyes widened, no in fear, not in pain, not in sadness, but in _anger_. Yes, it was I who had snapped now. As she walked away, I took this chance and teleported behind her, leaving ripples in the air. I grabbed her waist with one hand, and with the other, I summoned one of my Sais **(A/N "Sais" is the type of daggers he has, if you want to understand better, then go to Google images and write in "Sais")**, then brought my hand up to her neck, inhaling softly her sweet scent as she shivered.

"Well, my little Kitten, looks like you will be seeing me again." I snickered. "Tart!" I yelled raising my head up from my little kitten's neck. After a few seconds, I saw him teleporting to where I was.

"Yes?" He hissed trough grinned teeth. I gestured over to Ichigo and he nodded, raising his hand above his head as plants started to cover Ichigo. Vines handcuffed her arms and feet. And as fast as he had come, he disappeared. "Please understand, Kitten, I don't want to hurt you," I smirked. "But if you don't listen to me… I _will _get angry." My hand slowly stroked Ichigo's soft cheek, then I cupped her face in both my hands. "My little Kitten."

"Damn you, Kisshu!" I heard from behind me. I whirled around and I saw _him_. The person I hated the most in this world; the person who was going to take my little Kitten away. Yes, _him._ I stared at him for a while before leaving Ichigo's side and baring my fangs. _He _was the Blue Knight, my enemy, my killer. His sword was in his right hand, shinning even though sunlight was absent. I grabbed my two daggers tightly, hoping I wouldn't have to kill him. Yes indeed, that would make my Kitten very sad. But I'm not the type to hold back. I charged towards Masaya, my Sais straight in front of me.

"DIE!" He yelled. I smirked, slowly stopping and turning to Ichigo and ran back to her side and placed both daggers in front of her pale face. Her eyes widened.

"I hate you Kisshu! Get away from me! NOW!" I tried to control my anger, but Ichigo was getting on my nerves now.

"What the hell, Ichigo! Why won't you love me! Why, tell me why!" I yelled in her face, making tears slowly stream down her cheeks. "No," I whispered regretfully. "No…"

"Dammit Kisshu, let _my _Ichigo go! She doesn't belong to you she's _mine._" He hissed, and grinned, the smirk filled with proudness, but mostly hate.

I wouldn't let her go that easily; she was mine and no one else's. I teleported towards Masaya, leaving ripples in the air next to Ichigo; who had now been freed from the plants. I turned my head around, giving Ichigo a Will-get-you-from-him look. I smiled, an honest smile, something I had not done in a long time. And to my surprise, she smiled back, a truly beautiful smile, full of happiness. Full of beauty and happiness… I turned back to Masaya, but he was already out of sight. I stopped dead, looking around quickly. I turned around once more to check on Ichigo; thankfully she was still there. But the moment I turned back, Masaya was in front of me. Unable to escape the only thing I would be able to do. He stabbed me directly in the arm. Wincing in pain I collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from my wound. I looked back to Ichigo, again. She was looking at me, and oddly enough, there was pain in her eyes, but there was more than just pain there was something else but I couldn't tell what. I had managed to stand up, very shakily. I gripped both my Sais and teleported behind Masaya, managing to slit a line across his back; probably not doing much damage. Ichigo had closed her eyes, hoping not to see any one of these people fighting for her die. Before Masaya was going to cut me again I teleported again, behind him and this time gashing a streak on his right arm, the one with the sword. But this time I would meet my end. As I tried to teleport behind him for the third time now, he whirled around faster than me and stabbed his sword right through my heart, right trough my now broken heart. And at that last moment, I smiled. I smiled, knowing that she would hate him for killing me. I smiled as he threw me across the field, hitting a tree, and almost Ichigo as I went flying. Ichigo froze as she stood, shadowing over me. Her expression was dark, her eyes only slits. Masaya stood there in pride looking at my almost-dead body.

"Well, that wasn't much fun. Just me getting hurt isn't very interesting, is it, now." I coughed through uneasy breaths. Ichigo kneeled down besides me, tears starting to fall down her—now white from fear—face.  
>"Kish, please. You're okay, right? Please tell me you're okay!" She cried between gasps and tears. I put my cold hand down gently on her face. "Now, now, Kitten. You don't have to worry about me. Now you can be with<em> him.<em>" I snarled "him" as I pointed over to the triumphant Masaya with my last bit of strength. I closed my eyes, hoping to save a little bit of energy so I could stay in this world a little longer. She looked at me then Masaya, and back to me again.

"Kish don't you dare leave me here! Don't you dare leave me alone!" She was now yelling, out of control. "Kish! Don't leave me!"

I smiled, she was so cute when she was angry and sad. My eyes were still closed as she touched my forehead. "Kish," Her voice had calmed and was now sweet. "Promise we'll see each other. Promise we can see each other again." She was no pleading, tears falling on my face and she bent over me. She cupped my face with her hands. "Of course, my dear Kitten, of course we will meet again." I forced a fake smile.

"Don't leave me. Promise you won't leave me!" Tears streamed freely down her face.

"I promise."  
>Two simple words. Enough to make one smile, just two simple words.<p>

"I promise." I lied, tears starting to well up in my golden eyes.

She smiled, such a beautiful, so beautiful her smile was. She was breathtaking, a small smile, just faintly touching her lips. Her beautiful, soft lips I yearned to kiss since so long ago.

I slowly lifted my head up and she bent over me even more. I could almost feel her warm breath in my face. I lifted my head more, _closer, closer._ And our lips touched, as slightly as the wind blows through your hair. Such a short kiss, but such a beautiful one. Tears slipped from my eyes as my head fell back down on the ground, bumping softly on Ichigo's hand.

"Kish…" Was all she had managed to say. "Please…" She was holding my right hand with both of hers. Squeezing it tightly, not wanting to let me go. That moment, she said something I would _never _forget.

"_Kish… I love you." She said. "Please don't go." _Such a beautiful voice, such a perfect voice. Such a perfect heart she had. _Such beauty._

"I love you, Kish. I love you!" She held my hand tightly. But that wouldn't help. I guess I would have had to die sooner or later. Guess in this case, it was sooner. Faint echoes jumped around in my mind. Those three last words.

"_Kish, I love you." _

Just those three words.

They would stay forever in my _heart._

And so…

_My eyes closed into a deep sleep, one I would never wake up from._

_**ATTENTION!  
>PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A EPILOGUE! I AM WORKING ON ONE RIGHT NOW, SO PLEASE REVIEW ASAP TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE IT!<strong>_

_**Hi! Sorry if you guys thought it was kind of depressing ;/ I did my best though! I think it turned out pretty good, I've been wanting to make a IchigoXKish fanfic for a while and I got this idea. Please R&R! Thank yuuUU! Oh and I will be updating Death's Angel, sorry about my spirited away fanfic, and thinking about how to develop the plot to make it more interesting, I have specific ideas so hopefully I'll be done soon. Oh and if you have read "Spirited Away II: Leaving my World" would you be so kind as to give me some suggestions? :)**_


	2. Wrath

_**Sorry for the short Epilogue :(**_

_**Well I guess it's ok, right :) Ok well I can't say that the Epilogue is less depressing than the actual chapter but the ending is ok I guess. And this is also less good than the chapter, I do not know why, ok? Well I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to **_KisshuTheKiller, _**and**_ _The Kelpie __**for the reviews :)**_

_**KisshuTheKiller: Yay! I updated it, and wrote up the Epilogue**_

_**TheKelpie: Thanks for your comment; sometimes just a few words can mean a whole lot :)**_

_**Falling Tears**_

Ichigo sat by Kish for a long time; she was sad, tired, but most of all, angry. She could have sworn to kill that Masaya.

The moon was full, the stars around her shinning brightly. _Why, _She thought, _Why did you kill Kish? _She closed her eyes, trying to hold back even more tears. Her once beautiful eyes had turned dull brown, her strawberry-colored hair was now damp and ruffled. Her pretty, smiling face was full of tears. But now, even her heart had suffered. She slowly put her hand on Kish's face, it was cold, dead-cold.

"Why," She finally said out loud. "Why did you kill Kish?" She hid her face in her hands, sobbing. She turned her head, tears flying around her face as she yelled. "Why? Why did you kill him?" Tears blurred her vision, she could hardly make out the smirking face of Masaya. "For you, my _Kitten._" That was over the limits, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up! Shut up! Kish was the _only _one who could call me his kitten!" Masaya was _obviously _amused by her behavior so he decided to play with her some more.

"Oh, but I did it for you, Ichigo. Please understand." His voice was so angelic, so perfect it was scary. He laughed, and smiled proudly. "You know Kisshu was just getting in our way, right?"

"No! No! That's not true! I love him," She turned her head away. "More than you…" Masaya wasn't going to say anything, but _show _her that she belonged to him. He walked slowly towards Ichigo, giving her time to react. She backed away awkwardly, reluctant to leave Kish's body behind. Masaya snickered, though Ichigo was now afraid of him she couldn't back away. For some odd reason, he seemed like the only thread left she could cling to. She needed him, _but why?_

_Who cares about me? I have to avenge Kish! I have to kill Masaya. _

She transformed. Going over all the things, kissing her mew pendant, transforming, summoning her weapon.

"Strawberry Bell!" She called, her hand out to the side. Nothing happened…

"Strawberry bell?" She said awkwardly. A blood-red light flashed around me.

_Wh—what's happening? _Ichigo wondered. The red light slowly turned in a long thin-looking blade, which soon turned into a long, silver scythe. **(A/N Sowwy for the crappy description, but it's a scythe made of silver (And yes silver is heavy) anyone who has watched/read Soul Eater. It's kinda like Soul in scythe form but it's silver and there's no eyes 8D)) **She looked down at her; she was wearing long black tights **(A/N Urgh, I mean school tights if ya know what I mean) **and a short black dress. A silver chocker with a black bell on it covered part of her neck and black gloves slipped smoothly on her hands. She stared in awe as she transformed into something horrid. Yes indeed, she was scared of herself. The scythe slowly fell down from over her head as she put her hands together, ready to catch it. It landed swiftly in her palms, making no sound. Her hair was tied in two pigtails by two black ribbons, her eyes had turned blood red and her face pale white. Masaya was—there is no such word as to describe the feeling he had right now. He was, not only confused, but also somewhat sad.

Ichigo waved the scythe around to measure its weight; it was surprisingly light. Masaya was backing away now, Ichigo looked like a demon who had just come up from the depths of hell. Red light was glowing around her. The scythe in her right hand. Her eyes blaring like fire. She flung her body forward, charging towards Masaya.

~~~ICHIGO POV~~~

"Die you damn bastard!" I yelled as I jumped up as high as she could. Masaya tried to run out of the way but I had gained more speed thanks to my new transformation. I managed to slit Masaya's two ankles with the scythe.

"Damn!" He cussed. "Ichigo, what the hell?" He made a move towards her with his sword but just cut through the air. "Shit!" He kept swearing. "Why are you so fast!" He made, yet another, lunge toward me, this time, I stopped his sword with my scythe. The two metal weapons colliding made a _cling_ sound. I jumped back, his sword slightly cracked, my scythe still intact.

_I feel so strong. What's happening to me?_ I jumped forward again, this time our two weapons collided, the crack on Masaya's sword got bigger.

"Die!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My eyes widened in anger. "Die! Be damned!" I ran blindly toward Masaya, and he ran blindly toward me.

Something inexplicable happened.

We collided.

We kissed for the slightest second.

We were both stabbed in the stomach by each others' weapons.

We both collapsed.

All in just a moment.

~~~NORMAL POV~~~

Ichigo managed to get up, with the help of the scythe. She walked to Masaya. "Looks like we both loose, huh?" She smirked. "But you'll die first." She stabbed him with the scythe once more. He still wasn't dead. She stabbed him again, and again, and again. Masaya stopped moving. He wasn't breathing, much less talking or kissing her.

A flash of memories slid in front of her. The times when she had dated him, kissed him so many times. Such _disgusting _ memories. She collapsed once more on the cold ground. Dragging herself toward Kish's body, cold, silver tears streamed out of her eyes. "Kish! Kish! NO!" As she placed herself next to his body, she cried out his name many more times. The pain in her stomach couldn't even start to compare to the once she had in her chest.

~~~ICHIGO POV~~~

"Kish, I will miss you." I caressed his cheek, ever-so lightly. "Kish. I am yours and your only." I bent down and kissed him. My lips barely touching his, a shiver went down my spine as I realized how cold he was.  
>"I love you." I just whished he would have said it too.<p>

_My eyes closed, and I fell into a deep sleep, one I would never wake up from. _

"_Kish, I love you too."_

"_Ichigo, I love you."  
><em>

Just those three words would stay forever in my heart, _Kisshu._

Just those three words would stay forever in my heart, _my kitten_. 

_**AWWW, cute ending right! Yay for this fanfic. Please R&R. I was listening to Tristess, by Chopin while writing this. Hope you enjoyed, 'cause I enjoyed writing it A LOT. Hey do you guys think I should rate this T for language?**_


End file.
